GibbsAllison Series:Let Your Love Shine Through
by mchakotayparis
Summary: This is a one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. This is how our little family celebrates Valentine's Day


Gibbs/Allison Series:

Let Your Love Shine Through

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

A/N: This is a one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don't read. Any and all hurtful or flaming reviews will be reported and deleted. Any and all mistakes are mine.

This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell &amp; Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order "Gibbs' New Girl", "Switching Places", "Now it's My Turn", "Second Daddy", "Choosing Between Old &amp; New".

This is how our little family celebrates Valentine's Day

It was still cold in D.C. and earlier in the month Punxsutawney Phil had seen his shadow so they were predicting six more weeks of winter. Well Ali was certainly ready for spring to get here, it had turned out to be a brutal winter with record breaking snow fall and of course even that hadn't deter the bad guys. Both Gibbs and Tobias were exceptionally busy, both men catching major cases just after the New Year. Ali had been made to stay home during the worst part of the bad weather owing only to the fact that she'd been in an accident just after the New Year and broke her ankle.

She'd finally gone back to work just after Groundhog Day, but the guys were still very protective of her and wouldn't let her go out if there was ice or snow on the streets so for now she was either stuck at home working or they would arrange for a car to pick her up and take her to work, then bring her home at night. On one of the rare days that she'd been able to go into work she'd over hear several of her agents discussing what they were going to do for Valentine's Day.

Normally Ali, Gibbs and Tobias didn't celebrate the most of the monthly holidays but since Ali been stuck at home she'd been thinking about it and had even asked Gibbs and Tobias one night during their nightly cuddling. Dinner had been cooked, eaten and the kitchen cleaned up and they were all sitting on the couch with a roaring fire watching an old western movie.

"Daddy, Papa? Can this year maybe we start celebrating some of the other holiday's?" asked Ali as she looked up from her iPad. She'd been looking up all the United States holiday's and discovered that besides the Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Year's Eve, Halloween and Easter there were quite a few that they could celebrate.

"Which ones are you thinking about sweetheart?" asked Gibbs as he looked at the woman sitting beside him.

He'd known that Ali's childhood and been hard having to raise her six younger siblings alone while she herself was still a child so he'd suspected that the family didn't do a lot for the holiday's except maybe Christmas and her brother's and sister's birthdays.

Since meeting Augustina Chandler (Grandma Auggie) he and Tobias had tried to give her the childhood she'd never been able to have but they'd not pushed celebrating all the holidays because they weren't really sure how Ali felt about most of them. They made a big deal out of Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve and Day, New Year's Eve and the Fourth of July but the rest they'd sort of skated over not knowing if Ali was interested in celebrating them, but now that she'd brought them up all sorts of ideas popped into his head about how they could celebrate them.

"Well I've been looking up the U. S. holidays and there are several that I thought maybe it would be fun to start celebrating" said Ali.

"Well why you don't show us which ones you're interested in and we'll can see about celebrating them?" suggested Tobias.

"Thanks Papa, Daddy" squealed Ali as she struggled to sit up. Her ankle was still in a hard cast and that had caused a little problem because it kept swelling so she had to sit with it propped up which meant that she usually ended up almost laying down on the couch at night.

Tobias took her iPad while Gibbs helped Ali sit up, making sure her ankle was properly supported and then recovered her with her blanket. Since Ali broken her ankle they'd kept her mostly in just a diaper, sleep top and tee-shirt at night, while on the weekends letting her wear her winter play sets without the Capri pants but always made sure she had a blanket nearby in case she got cold.

"Thanks Daddy, thanks Papa" smiled Ali as she looked at the two men that had become such an important part of her life. For the past two or more years she'd had not only one, but two men who loved and accepted her just the way she was. Adult Allison by day and two year old Ali at night and weekends.

"I was thinking about mostly these" said Ali as she pointed out the holidays or celebrations that she was considering.

She'd chosen Valentine's Day, Mardi Gras, Shrove Tuesday, St. Patrick's Day, Spring Equinox, Easter, Cinco de Mayo, Summer Solstices, Father's Day, Fall Equinox, Halloween, Winter Solstices. After looking at the holiday's and celebrations Ali had highlighted Gibbs handed the iPad to Tobias and smiled down at his daughter. She'd chosen most of the national holidays and even the changes of the season's although he wasn't sure how she wanted to celebrate them.

"I don't see a problem with most of these princess, but how exactly do you want to celebrate the solstice's and equinox's?" asked Gibbs

"I was thinking of maybe decorating the house or yard. I know we usually decorate for Fall around Thanksgiving but maybe we could do it earlier in September for the Fall Equinox, the Spring could be just planting flowers in the front and maybe a garden in the back. Winter and Summer Solstice maybe a little bit harder since Winter is so close to Christmas but maybe we could just have a winter feast of all our favorite cold weather foods, and for the Summer Solstice I was thinking of having a barbecue on the beach" explained Ali quickly then sat a watched both men for their reaction.

She had thought about this ever since she'd been stuck at home just after the New Year and even done some research on things to cook and decorations they could put up. She knew neither man was the big party type, mostly preferring to spend time with just her or their little family but she was really hoping they would let her do this.

While she was growing up she'd never had time to celebrate the holiday's always having to take care of one of her siblings and as she got older it just didn't seem right to celebrate by herself but now since she had her ideal family she wanted to experience all the holiday's that she'd missed as a child.

She'd had a feeling that both Gibbs and Tobias had wanted to give her all the childhood holiday experiences but neither man ever pushed them on her except for Thanksgiving, Christmas Eve and Day, The fourth of July, Memorial Day and New Year's Eve and those were always celebrated with the whole family, of course most of the holiday's she'd mentioned could be celebrated with the whole family as well with maybe the exception of Valentines Day and that one she wanted her daddies all to herself.

At their smiles her heart soared and she once again was amazed at the depth of love she felt for these two men. They would do anything for her and the feeling was mutual.

"Well I guess we'd better start thinking of things to get for our best girl for Valentines Day, don't you think Tobias?" said Gibbs as he looked over at his partner. The smile on his face mirrored his own and he knew that Tobias was in for the long haul in celebrating each and every holiday Ali wanted to.

"Not just for me Daddy, you need to get something for each other to. I know you probably won't do flowers or chocolates but you've got to get something of each other alright?" said Ali firmly.

"Oh I think we can mange to find something for each other princess" said Tobias with a sly smile on his face. He was already thinking of things to do with Jethro from their new favorite web site, along with maybe some whipped cream and even a little bit of chocolate.

"Should I be worried Tobias?" asked Gibbs with a questioning glance when he saw the smirk on his lovers face.

"Only if we get called in on a case during that weekend otherwise I'm sure you'll find it most pleasurable" replied Tobias with a devilish grin

"Ewe Papa! TMI, way to much TMI!" squealed Ali as she covered her ears and buried her head in Gibbs' side.

"Sorry baby girl, are you ready for your shower now?" asked Gibbs as he gently rubbed Ali's back, they both loved to tease Ali but they knew that their sex life was an off limits topic. She'd told them both a few years ago that she didn't care what they did privately as long as they didn't try to include her or tell her and she had meant it. So from then on their private life was kept just that private.

"Yes Papa, I think we'd better so one or both of you can cool off" said Ali as she reached for her crutches and struggled to stand up. The one thing you could say about Ali was that she could give as good as she could receive, especially in the sarcastic comments department so neither man was surprised by her comment.

"Alright little one, let's get you showered and ready for bed, then I'll deal with your daddy later" said Tobias as he carefully pulled Ali up from the couch and steadied her as Gibbs handed her the crutches.

When she was steady Tobias stepped back and looked at the woman before him. In the few years since he'd become Ali's Papa and a member of their little family she'd grown tremendously, finally excepting the fact that Ali was an integral part of her personality and fully embracing Ali as her dominate personality, then finding another grandpa in Jack which finally made her family ideal. Auggie had told them once that Ali had lived her life backwards, having to spend her childhood acting like an adult, while now she got to spend her adulthood acting like a child. Oh they still got some strange looks when they went out in public and her Ali personality shone through but they were both learning to except it and deal with the stares and whispers. It didn't seam to bother Ali, so they were both trying not to let it bother them. Ali was happy and secure with herself now and that's all that mattered to both of them.

"Are you sure you can make it baby girl?" asked Gibbs as he stood up beside her.

"Daddy, I'm perfectly capable of making it up stairs by myself, just so long as one of you walks with me and doesn't let me fall. And just remember Papa, Valentine's Day isn't for another six days so you're going to have to wait to deal with Daddy until then" said Ali with a smile then moved past Gibbs and started towards the stairs.

"Darn Ali, that takes all the fun out of it" said Tobias with a laugh as he looked at Gibbs then followed her.

"Yeah but think of the anticipation Papa, and it will be worth it" said Ali with a smile as she handed him one of her crutches and the slowly began the climb up the stairs. Tobias quickly got behind her, placing his hand on her back to steady her as she moved slowly up the stairs.

As Gibbs watched his daughter and lover ascend the stairs a few ideas popped into his head on just how he wanted to celebrated Valentine's day with both Ali and Tobias.

After Ali was showered, her diaper changed and securely tucked in bed, Tobias found Gibbs sitting up in bed looking at Ali's iPad.

"Since when did you become computer savvy?" asked Tobias as he quickly undressed down to his boxers then climbed into bed beside Gibbs

"Ali showed me how to surf the inter net on her iPad once, it's not a lot different from using the regular computer except there isn't a keyboard" said Gibbs.

"Awwww, so what are you looking up?" asked Tobias as he leaned against Gibbs side

"I want to get her something but not just flowers, and certainly not chocolates. Remember the last time she binged on chocolates. I had to spend almost two hours out in the back yard trying to calm her down with her toys, except that's not going to work this time because of her ankle I think it just might be safer if we just skiped the chocolates altogether"

"I agree, and roses sound wonderful but what else can we get her besides chocolates?" asked Tobias.

He hadn't been in the family yet when Ali first binged on chocolates but he remembered Gibbs and the other's telling him about how excited and bouncy Ali had been and how Gibbs had almost had to hand cuff Ali to himself to get her out of Abby's lab and NCIS and then spent the next two hours or so trying to wear her out in the back yard with the new toys that he'd bought her.

Every since then Ali had only had small amounts of chocolate on very special occasions, and while they both thought her first Valentine's Day was a special occasion chocolates from both of them was a little to much. So they needed to find something else to give her besides chocolates that she would enjoy.

As Tobias looked once more at the website Jethro looking at he got an idea, Ali loved stuffed animals ever since Abby had first seen Ali's "Puffalump" duck she had been working on getting her the whole collection of "Puffalump" animals and so far she had a duck, bunny, cow and horse and Abby had said she was working on looking for a pink baby bunny for her. She also had a collection of different sized stuffed animals that both he and Gibbs had won her at the carnival's they'd gone to. So it really didn't matter if it was a "Puffalump" or not just so long as it was stuffed, soft and cute Ali was happy.

"Why don't we try looking at a website called "build a bear" suggested Tobias as he gently took the iPad from Gibbs and typed in the website address. When the page appeared he handed the tablet back to Gibbs and together they searched the site until they finally decided on two 16 inch Personalized Happy Hugs Teddy's. After dressing and personalizing both of them, one from Tobias, the other from Gibbs they ordered them as Ali's Valentine's Day present then closed down the tablet and went to bed each thinking of the bouquet of roses they were going to send their "baby girl" or "little one" on Valentine's Day.

-NCIS-

For the next six days Ali planned and ordered Gibbs' and Tobias' Valentine's Day gifts and even spent a disastrous day trying to make an elaborate Italian dinner, finally giving up and searching the internet for a nearby Italian restaurant and ordered her planned dinner.

On February 14th Ali spent the day making the final arrangements for their special night that evening. Around three thirty that afternoon just after Ali got up from her nap, the doorbell rang and while Ali was eating her snack in the living room Mrs. Travis answered the door. Standing at the door was a delivery man with a bouquet of long stem pink and red roses surrounded by baby's breath.

"Good afternoon ma'am, are you Allison Gibbs-Fornell?" asked the driver.

"Oh goodness no, but right now I certainly wish I was these are beautiful" exclaimed Mrs. Travis as she took the roses from the driver and quickly set them down on the small table in the foyer.

"Would you sign for these ma'am?" said the driver once again as he held out a clipboard

"Oh yes of course, and thank you so much"

"Yes ma'am, and happy Valentine's Day to Ms. Gibbs-Fornell" said the driver as he retrieved the clipboard then left the porch.

Mrs. Travis watched him leave for a few seconds then closed the door and went over to the table and retrieved the vase of roses slowly carrying them into the living room. Ali had finished her snack and was just turning on the television to try and find something to watch when she'd heard the doorbell ring. She had heard Mrs. Travis's exclaimed cry of surprise and tried to turn around and see what was going on but only succeeded in twisting her leg until her cast fell off the coffee table and onto the floor. In her frustration Ali reached for her crutches and after several attempts pulled herself to her feet and slowly made her way towards Mrs. Travis just as she was reentering the living room.

"Ali Gibbs-Fornell, what in heaven's name to you think you're doing young lady, you know what Jethro and Tobias said about you spending to much time on your ankle" said Mrs. Travis firmly as she quickly placed the vase of roses on a nearby end table and maneuvered Ali back to her seat on the couch. "Now just sit there and I'll bring the roses to you" and after getting Ali settled on the couch and her ankle re propped up on the coffee table she retrieved the vase of roses and placed them on the coffee table in front of Ali.

Ali just sat there staring at the vase, tears welling up in her eyes until finally she cautiously reached out and gently touched one of the roses with her fingertip. At the touch she burst into tears burying her face in the pillow that was beside her on the couch. At her outburst Mrs. Travis was instantly beside her pulling her into her arms and gently rocking her and murmuring comforting words until Ali's tears subsided. When they had finally stopped and Ali was just quietly hiccuping Mrs. Travis gently wiped her face then pushed the woman back a little and looked at her. She was emotionally drained just from receiving on vase of roses on Valentine's Day, she sure hopped that Jethro and Tobias knew what they were doing because if not she had a feeling this could backfire royally.

"Now care to explain to me why you burst into tears when you saw the flowers little one?" asked the older woman gently.

She like most of the neighbors knew of Ali's troubled past but had no idea what went on inside the Grayson household or what even happened even now that Jethro and Tobias both lived with Ali but she knew one thing. Ali's reaction to the roses weren't normal, something had upset her and she was determined to find out what.

"It was the roses, this is the first time I've celebrated Valentine's Day and then to get such a beautiful bouquet of roses from Daddy and Papa. I can't believe I've been so lucky to find two men who love and accept me just the way I am" said Ali in a small slightly quivering voice.

"Oh little one, their the lucky ones and they will tell anyone and everyone who asked that is was you who saved them both. Now why don't you read the card and see what your Daddy and Papa have to say" said Mrs. Travis with a smile, all three of them were really one lucky ones to have found each other just when they needed them the most.

Ali carefully reached for the card holder and gently pulled the small white envelope out opening to read the card inside.

"Oh my goodness, it's from Daddy. It says "To my sweetest Ali, you may not be my biological daughter but always know you are the daughter of my heart and will always be my baby girl. Love Daddy (Jethro)" read Ali softly then as she finished she clutched the card to her chest and started to cry.

"Oh that's so sweet angel, do you want me to move them to a safer place?" asked Mrs. Travis as she gently stroked Ali's hair

At her question Ali slowly shook her head then answered in a small voice "Can they stay there for a while so I can just look at them, please Mrs. Travis?"

"Of course dear, and why don't you lay down for a little while and rest. I know you just got up from your nap but I can tell by your eyes that someone is getting a little tired again" said Mrs. Travis with a smile as she helped Ali lay down on the pillows, then covered her with the blanket

"You're right I am, I guess celebrating Valentine's Day is more emotional than I thought" answered Ali with a little yawn.

"That's what it feels like to be totally and unconditionally loved sweetheart, and always remember that you have both, not only from Jethro and Tobias but your whole extended family and a lot of other people as well" said Mrs. Travis softly as she watched Ali's eyes slowly close.

"Thank you Mrs. Travis, I love you as well" whispered Ali as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

As her breathing evened out Mrs. Travis turned down the television and went into the kitchen to make sure everything was ready for Ali's big romantic Italian dinner. She knew about Ali's disastrous attempts at make the dinner herself and had promised her that she would help her pull off the rouse of Ali making the dinner herself, but really having it delivered. So now she was once again checking that everything was in order for their big dinner tonight.

Ali was able to sleep for about an hour and fifteen minutes before the doorbell rang again and once again Mrs. Travis was bringing in a beautiful vase of long stem roses surrounded by baby's breath these being red and white roses. As before Ali sat staring at the roses, then carefully reached out and opened the small white envelope. These roses were from Tobias and as Ali read the card out loud her voice started to quiver.

" My dearest Ali, thank you for letting me into your family and into your heart and always know that even though you are not my biological daughter you are the daughter of my heart and I will always think of you as my "little one" Love Papa (Tobias)"

"Well aren't you the lucky little one today. Any more deliveries that I should know about?" asked Mrs. Travis in a teasing voice

"Goodness I hope not, I don't know if I could take any more roses" laughed Ali as she carefully reached out to gently stroke on of the white roses.

"Well why don't you just lay down again and rest a little more, then in a little while we can start getting ready for your big dinner tonight"

"Do you think this will work Mrs. Travis?" asked Ali, all of a sudden she was getting very nervous about pulling off this rouse for her Daddy and Papa.

She'd never actually lied to them before, and if she thought about it she wasn't really lying to them now. She'd tried to make the dinner but she couldn't help it if she ended up burning the food and setting off every fire alarm in the house. It had been only Mrs. Travis's quick thinking that had saved them from having the fire department at their house. After that she'd cried for nearly an hour until Mrs. Travis had suggested that she try and find an Italian restaurant that would make the meal for her and she could just pick it up and serve it as if she'd made it herself.

"I'm sure it will Ali, everything is set and your dinner as been ordered and will be ready in time for you to pick it up before Jethro and Tobias get home tonight. Then all you have to do is serve it out and enjoy and they won't be any the wiser. I don't think either Jethro or Tobias will really care if you made the meal yourself or not little one. It's the thought and effort that went into it that counts"

"I hope you're right, I just feel so bad about lying to them about it" said Ali sadly

"Your not really lying Ali, you're just not telling them the whole truth and it will be fine you'll see. Woman do this all the time to please their men" said Mrs. Travis with a smile remembering the many times that she'd ordered food out and her late husband had thought she'd made it for him. It had saved her butt many a time in their long fifty five year marriage.

Ali once again settled down on the couch to watch television, occasionally glancing over at the two beautiful bouquets of roses sitting on the coffee table and fondly thinking about the surprise that awaited her Daddy and Papa when they arrived home.

Just before the guys were scheduled to come home Ali called the car and asked the driver to take her to the restaurant so she could pick up their dinner, arriving back home only ten minutes before Tobias and Gibbs came home.

To keep Tobias and Gibbs out of the dinning room and kitchen Ali meet them at the door sending them straight upstairs to change into the suits she'd laid out for them. Earlier in the day she had sent both of them a text message inviting them to a private romantic dinner for three at a very exclusive, very private restaurant, formal attire required. So Twenty minutes later they both came downstairs to find that Mrs. Travis had helped Ali change into one of her "big girl" Ali winter dress and was waiting for them in the living room.

As they came into the living room, Mrs. Travis helped Ali stand and then watched as she walked towards both her father's. Because of her hard cast and the fact that Doctor Evanson didn't want her putting any weight on her ankle, Ali had to wear a small heeled shoe to compensate for the difference in height but she was actually doing really well. As she stopped in front of both men she took a moment to balance herself and quickly looked over both men she called her father. Gibbs was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt with a light and dark blue striped tie that set off his light blue eyes beautifully. Tobias was wearing a dark grey suit with a white shirt and blue and gray striped tie. And she had to admit both men looked damn good.

"Would you gentlemen please follow me to your table?" said Ali confidently as she looked both men squarely in the eyes.

"Lead on baby girl, we'll follow you anywhere" said Gibbs with a light kiss to the side of her head then placed his hand in the square of her back to steady her as she lead them towards the dinning room.

When they reached the table Gibbs helped Ali sit down in her place then propped her foot on the chair beside her then took his place at the head of the table. A few minutes later Mrs. Travis entered the dinning carrying three plates, place the first two in front of Gibbs and Tobias then gave the last to Ali.

"Enjoy your Valentine's Day dinner and I'll see you later Ali" said Mrs. Travis as she patted Ali on the shoulder then left.

"This looks good sweetheart but you really didn't have to go through this much trouble for us" said Tobias as he started eating.

After that the meal was consumed quietly and when they'd finished eating Ali served up desert along with a fresh pot of coffee that Mrs. Travis had left on the sideboard.

"That was wonderful baby girl thank you" said Gibbs as he stood up and kissed her head then helped her stand. " Now why don't we go into the living room and we can give you the rest of your Valentine's Day presents"

"Oh Daddy, you two don't have to get me anything else. The roses were more than enough" said Ali as she into the living room

After letting Gibbs and Tobias settle her once again on the couch Tobias set two large boxes in front of her. Ali sat looking at them for a few minutes until she heard Tobias calling her.

"Ali, little one what's wrong?" asked Tobias as he sat down beside her.

"Uhhhhh nothing Papa" said Ali quickly then turned her attention to tearing open the box.

Inside the box was a 16 inch Personalized Happy Hugs Teddy Bear, wearing a sparkly purple hearts skirt outfit. Personalized on the bottom of his right foot was the date and "Little One" in purple.

"Oh Papa" squealed Ali loudly as she throw her arms around his neck

"You like it little one?" asked Tobias with a smile

"Like it I love it!" exclaimed Ali

"Then I'm pretty sure you'll like this one as well" said Gibbs as he placed another large box in Ali's lap.

As before Ali torn into the box to find another 16 inch Personalized Happy Hugs Teddy bear, wearing a spring bloom sequin dress. Personalized on the bottom of his right foot was the date and "Baby Girl" in pink.

"Oh Daddy" squealed Ali once again and moved the box off her lap and threw her arms around Gibbs neck.

"Well it looks like we did good Tobias" said Gibbs with a smile as he looked at Ali in his arms.

"Oh you have no idea Daddy, can you help me get up?" asked Ali as she held her hands out to Gibbs

"Just sit still sweetheart, I'll get whatever you need. Where is it?"

"Two large boxes in the spare room" answered Ali

A few minutes later Gibbs returned with identical large boxes just like the ones that they had just given Ali.

"Sweetheart...did you?" asked Gibbs as he put the boxes on the coffee table in front of Al

At Ali's shy nod both Tobias and Gibbs sat down on either side of Ali, each putting an arm around her shoulder.

"If you want Daddy, Papa I can get you something else" said Ali softly

"No sweetheart, I'm sure that we'll love whatever you got us" said Tobias as he to leaned in and kissed Ali on the head.

"Okay if you're sure, but just remember if you want something else just let me know"

"Ali" said both men together firmly but with a smile on their faces.

"Alright, the one on the right is Daddy's. The left is Papa's"

With a smile both men reached for their boxes and together they opened them and each pulled out a 16 inch Personalized Happy Hugs Teddy bear. Each was wearing a white crewneck t-shirt with the words " You are my sweetheart" on the front. Tobias' had the word Papa under his phrase with his initials on the bottom of the bears right foot. Gibbs' had the word Daddy under his phrase with his initials on the bottom of the bears right.

"Oh sweetheart, they're just perfect!" said both Gibbs and Tobias once again pulling Ali into their arms. After a few minutes Ali started rubbing her face against Gibbs shirt, and both Gibbs and Tobias could tell that something besides the gifts was bothering Ali.

"Ali sweetheart, what's wrong. The teddy bears were prefect, honestly"

"I know Daddy, but it's just...Oh Daddy, Papa. I'm so sorry I didn't meant to and I'll never do it again I promise. Please don't hate me!" cried Ali as she clung tightly to Gibbs shirt.

At Ali's outburst Gibbs look at Tobias, but saw only confusion on his partners face.

"Ali, little one. What are you talking about?" asked Tobias as he moved closer to both Ali and Gibbs and gently began to rub her back.

"It's...it's..the dinner. I just wanted everything to be perfect and when the pan started to smoke I got scared, and then the alarms went off and I because of my cast I couldn't get to it fast enough and..." cried Ali as she clung tightly to Gibbs waist.

"Ali, when did this happen" asked Gibbs firmly finally pulling Ali off his waist and holding her at arms lengths so he could see her face.

"Four days ago, while you were at work. I called Mrs. Travis and she came over and helped me turn off the alarm and called the security company then helped me clean up the kitchen and aired out the house. It was her idea to order dinner from an Italian restaurant and pick it up then served it like I had made it. I'm sorry Daddy, I know I should have told you and Papa but I was afraid that you would be mad at me and wouldn't let us celebrate Valentine's Day"

"Oh baby girl!" sighed Gibbs as he once again pulled Ali into his arms then with his free arm also pulled Tobias closer to him.

Together they sat that way for a good twenty minutes until Tobias looked down and noticed that Ali had fallen asleep against Gibbs' side.

"Jethro" said Tobias quietly as he nodded down at his sleeping daughter.

At his name Gibbs looked down to see the daughter of his heart asleep against his side, her face still stained with tears.

"What are we going to do with her Tobias?" asked Gibbs as he released Tobias and they both looked down at Ali

"We're going to love her and later on have a serious talk about cooking safety and how maybe the next time she wants to try cooking something new she might want to ask Ziva to help her" suggested Tobias

"Sounds like a plan to me, so who's going to put her bed and who's going to tackle the kitchen?" asked Gibbs with a smile then leaned in and gave Tobias a quick kiss.

"Why don't you tackle the kitchen while I put Ali to bed then meet me in our room for your Valentine's day present from me" said Tobias with a sly smile on his face then quickly stood up and took Ali from Gibbs arms.

As Gibbs watched Tobias carry Ali upstairs he had to smile, his own private Valentine's Day gift to Tobias safety tucked away in their bedroom for after Ali was asleep. With that thought in mind Gibbs made his way towards the kitchen to clean up so he could get to celebrating with Tobias.

It actually took him a shorter time than he thought because when he entered the kitchen he found that all he had to do was load the dishwasher with their plates, silverware and glasses. The rest of the kitchen was already clean probably thanks to Mrs. Travis. They really needed to do something nice for her to thank her for all she'd done since Ali had gotten hurt.

As he turned off the kitchen light then made his way upstairs he once again thought of what was waiting for him upstairs. His beautiful daughter and the love of his life, and tonight he was going to show Tobias just how much he meant to him.

As he entered their bedroom, he noticed that the room was filled with the warm glow of candle light, the sheets on the bed having been changed to red silk sheets with an overstuffed white comforter on top of them and pink rose petals all over the bed.

"Tobias?" called Gibbs breathlessly as he looked around the room not seeing Tobias but soon heard the shower running in the bathroom and headed that way.

As he entered the bathroom he could just make out Tobias' outline behind the shower curtain and quickly undressed slipping silently in behind his partner

"Jethro?" asked Tobias as he felt hands slip around his waist and then was gently pulled back against a firm body.

"You were expecting someone else?" asked Gibbs as he began to nibble on Tobias' neck

"Not likely, I was just hoping that it would take you a little bit longer so I could get you're present ready" moaned Tobias as he leaned against Gibbs and began to grind his bottom into Gibbs' front.

"Tobias if you don't stop that we're not going to make it out of this shower before it's to late for one or both of us to do much but sleep later on" said Gibbs breathlessly as he gently blew across Tobias' neck.

At Tobias' slight shiver Gibbs smiled then felt Tobias move out of his arms and turn around to face him.

"Alright Jethro, as nice as this is I have other plans for you tonight so I want you to take your shower then meet me in our bedroom for your Valentine's Day present" said Tobias then with one more kiss moved out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel then exited the bedroom.

It took Gibbs ten minutes to finish his shower and when he emerged from the shower he entered the bedroom to find Tobias laying in the middle of the comforter pink rose petals scattered around his naked body. As Gibbs purposely climbed onto the bed Tobias looked at his lover and soulmate and gently pulled him down across his body and captured his lips in a kiss that held both passion and promise of things to come. After a few minutes they broke for air and as he stared into his lovers eyes he whispered.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jethro"

"Happy Valentine's Day Tobias" replied Gibbs then once again claimed Tobias' lips and after that the night was spent having their own very special celebration.

-NCIS-

Tobias and Gibbs had their little talk with Ali a few days later and it was decided that for future holiday dinner Ali would either ask Ziva to help or order dinner from a restaurant and pick it up that way there couldn't be any more disastrous kitchen adventures.


End file.
